In Action
by Emilyport
Summary: Okay, this is K-mart chilling in the truck, hiding, like always. Until she has to fight for her life, and help protect someone that has her for a long time.
1. Chapter 1

"K-mart stay in this hummer and don't get out, got it?" Claire said and shut the door. Another attack of zombies, I'm really starting to get annoyed by those fuckers, and scared at the same time. I heard so many gun shots, I watched from the driver window as Claire shot zombies down.

I was by myself in the truck, watching and waiting for the all clear, then a zombie burst through the driver window trying to grab me. I screamed at the top of my lungs, I jumped back, looking for a gun. I remembered Claire leaving a shotgun under the passenger seat, I scrambled. The zombie finally managed to make it through the window and was crawling towards me fast, I grabbed the shot gun but the undead had a hold of my foot.

I pulled the handle to open the door and I fell out on the ground, slinging the shot gun behind me. I turned over, crawled and grabbed the shot gun, I turned back over just in time, I pulled the trigger and blew a hole in the zombies head. I heard Claire scream, "K-Mart!" I was still breathing hard and laying on the ground, I got some nasty blood splattered on me and my face.

I jumped up with the shot gun in my hand, I saw Carlos fighting off two zombies at the same time, Alice was in the front line taking them down one by one. Claire got distracted by me and she got drug down by two zombies, I burst into action. "Claire!" I held up the shot gun, cocked it and pulled the trigger twice, not aiming anywhere else but the head.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire looked up at me, "Thanks." I stuck out my hand and helped her up. Claire saw the blood all over me, "Oh shit, did you get bitten?" Claire started looking all over my body. I pushed her hand away, "No, I didn't, I'm fine. I looked her allover, she shook her head, "I'm fine." I wondered what was up her ass, she just walked away, going to make sure everyone was okay.

I saw Alice making her way over to where I was standing, "Are you okay?" I nodded, "What's wrong with Claire?" Alice shook her head, and turned me to walk with her. "Claire just doesn't like not being able to protect you, you're both close. It scared her today I think." Alice finished out, I mean I knew she was like my sister, but I didn't know she felt that way. I still had the shot gun in my hand, "Here." Alice took the shot gun away and pulled out a silver hand gun. "You've got a good shot, you saved Claire today, I wouldn't been able to reach her in time."

Alice reached the sliver hand gun to me with a holster, "I'll show you how to properly use it later." I took the gun and holster, "Thanks Alice, Claire may freak when she sees this." Alice chuckled, "No, probably will give her a peace of mind." I smirked, Alice walked away, leaving me standing by the cargo truck.

I wrapped the holster belt around my thin waist and put the silver hand gun inside, I walked around the back of the cargo truck to find Carlos getting the four wheeler ready for a perimeter run. "Hey." I spoke, Carlos looked up, "K-mart." I smirked, I liked Carlos, always was nice to me and fun.

I climbed into the back of the cargo truck, looking at the four wheeler he was filling up gas to. Carlos saw my gun, "That gun looks familiar, Alice right?" I gave him a what the crap look, "How did you know?" Carlos shook his head, "That's her favorite gun, she must've trusted you with it a lot." I didn't know that, I shrugged my shoulders. Carlos put the gas can down, and twisted the knob on the four wheeler, "Good job by the way."

I looked up at him, I knew what he was talking about, "Thanks." Carlos smiled, "I think it scared Claire a little though, you almost getting the cut." He made a slash at his neck, I laughed, "Yea, it did, she wasn't too happy with it all." Carlos shook his head, "She'll get over it, you want to ride?" My eyes glowed, "Yes!" Carlos smiled, he put the runners out so we could roll the four wheeler off. Carlos got on, "Jump on." He didn't have to tell me twice, Carlos was my best friend and always was there.

We rode out and around the camp, doing a couple of jumps making me scream some woo hoos when we rounded corners. "Okay, grab a hold of the stick there!" Carlos yelled a little, I could barely hear him because of the sound of the four wheeler revving. I took the stick it was kind of heavy, there was a camera on the top of it. I held it out beside us, "Now when I tell you, throw that end in the sand!" I nodded.

We went through at least seven of those things, my arm was uber tired after that. It was getting dark, I heard Carlos talking into the earpiece he had on. "Time to go back to camp!" I patted his back and we took off, doing a wheelie before we pulled in front of the cargo truck. I jumped off, "Thanks Carlos." Carlos smiled his big smile, "No problem K, we're doing perimeter from now on together."

I smiled and waved him bye, he pulled the four wheeler into the back of the truck. I looked around the camp, trying to find Alice or Claire. I went to Mikey's van, I poked my head inside, "See Claire?" He shook his head, "Nope sweetheart." I turned towards the camp again, scanning. I finally saw Alice, we made eye contact, she pointed out towards the inside of the motel.

I nodded, and walked in the lobby of the old motel to find Claire sitting on the couch with her cap down. I walked over, sitting right next to her, "Have fun?" Claire spoke through the end of her bill on her cap. "Yea, lots." I yawned, "That perimeter stuff wore me out." I stretched, "It's good for you though, need some experience." Claire said and lifted her cap up off her head and sat it on the end table. "Sorry." Claire looked straight ahead, did I hear her right? "For what?" Claire looked at me, "You know what."

I realized she was apologizing for earlier, "Its okay." I spoke, looking at her and looking away outside. "I just care about you okay? You're like my little sister, and I don't like me not being able to be there to protect you." Claire spilled out, "I know, I know, I can take care of myself though Claire, you saw that today. I took care of you today." Claire nodded, "Yes, you did and that I'm very grateful, you only learned from the best sitting here." That made me smile, Claire chuckled, she wrapped her arm around my neck and kissed my forehead a million times.

I laughed and finally got away, "And I say, ew." I wiped my forehead off, and laughed. Claire got up, but stopped when she realized there was a gun on my hip. Claire pointed, "What's that?" Claire didn't seem mad, but a little surprised. "Alice gave it to me, said I have a good shot and needed a good gun." Claire nodded, "Be careful with it, seriously." I nodded, and we walked out together. "Always."


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up early the next morning, the sun was beginning to come in on my eyes. I sat up, looked around the inside of the hummer. Claire was gone, probably helping pack up the heavy things before we leave. I wiped my eyes, put my holster on and opened the back door of the hummer.

The sun was blazing out heat, making me put my glasses and hat on immediately, I saw some survivors hanging out under the awning to the entrance of the motel. Some carrying things back and forth from the bus to the cargo truck, I looked around the camp, not seeing Claire, I walked up on top of a huge sand mound.

I just stood there taking it all in again, there was so many of us left before, now there is less that twenty. I finally saw Claire back by the Hummer, she saw me and waved me down, "Time to go." I sighed out and walked. I jumped in the passenger seat, Claire started up the hummer and lead the pack.

Nothing but sand, tons of sand, I blew out a huge sigh. "What?" Claire asked, agitated. "There's so much sand, nothing else out there." I snapped back. "What did you expect at the end of the world? Carnivals and popcorn?" I didn't understand why there was so much tension between us today, we were completely fine yesterday now were ripping into each other, oh, poor choice of words.

We sat in some silence after that, I finally spoke. "What's wrong Claire? There's something up and don't tell me nothing because I know you better than anyone else at this convoy." Claire glared over at me then softened, "We need gas, we're beginning to run out, and food water." I sat back in the seat a little more now, "We're running out? How could we be running out? I thought there was some back at the motel?" Claire shook her head, "Bone dry K-mart."

"Shit." I said a little loud. "Yea shit." Claire followed in and giggled. I smiled and giggled too, "I'm sure we'll figure it out, you always do." Claire nodded, "Forever hopeful. Your pretty strong K-mart, you know that?" I replied, "I just learned from the best." Claire pushed her cap up and down to scratch her forehead, "Damn right sis." We went as far as we could before night fall and had to make camp on the side of the road. "This is going to be fun." I said with full sarcasm as Claire and I got out of the hummer.

Claire was in full leader mode, so that didn't even phase her, she just gave me the shut up look and met up with Carlos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Now this is more of a slow chapter, but it will get there the next promise! ****J**

The camp didn't take that long to set up, since there are less survivors now, I sat next to Alice near the campfire whereas Claire and Carlos sat on the other side. "We've got to do something. I mean, if we run out, we're finished." Claire said and poked the fire hard. "We'll figure it out somehow." Carlos spoke, looking over to me and Alice.

"Claire is right, we are going to have to find gas soon." Alice spoke, I picked up a stick and poked at the fire. Carlos pulled out a map and spread it out on the sand in front of them, Alice tugged me along to go over and see. I kneeled down beside Claire, "We should hit a bigger city right?" I said and looked at Alice, she nodded.

Alice studied the map for a couple seconds, "How far are we away from this point?" Carlos and Alice rambled on for a while, while Claire and I talked this out. "We should go to Vegas." I said looking at Claire, she looked back, "It's a really big risk there, big city means more zombies." I guess Carlos and Alice stopped talking to listen to us, we didn't even notice. "Yea, but its sure to be the only place we'll find gas, food, everything." Claire sat and looked at me, trying to making sure that was the only real possible thing to do.

Claire looked down and back to the others, "Vegas, K-marts right, its our only bet." Mikey, the cowboy, everyone was there by now, and they all had there input. I couldn't barely hear myself think, "Hey! This is the only chance we got to survive, you all in? Or out?" Alice yelled, I shared quick glances with everyone else. "Looks like it's Vegas." Claire spoke and began to fold up the map.

I began to get up, but was stopped by Claire's hand, "Good job." I looked over at her and sat down. "For what?" Claire put the map in Carlos's hand, he nodded and left, leaving us alone by the fire. "You can really think smart when you put your mind to it." I looked at the fire and smirked, "I just tried to think like you." Claire laughed, wrapped her arm around my head and pulled me into a hug.

I giggled and pushed out of it, "Alice got a little heated there don't you think?" Claire chuckled and shook her head, "Hey if they want to survive, they better do as the K-mart says." I pushed her shoulder, "Whatever, I'm going over to talk to Alice." Claire nodded and tried to trip me on my way. I reared back my pimp hand and she backed off, "Now let's see what's up with Alice." I said to myself and walked to the side of the cargo truck.


End file.
